


ridin' the rhythm (of your lips)

by sleepyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, some smutty descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyjeno/pseuds/sleepyjeno
Summary: "How may I help you?"5 different instances that led to Jeno and Jaemin locking lips.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	ridin' the rhythm (of your lips)

1.  
Jaemin, humored at the sight before him, huffed air out of his nose. None other than his beloved, Lee Jeno, was placing a coffee pod into the Keurig machine at nearly 1:30 in the afternoon. The same afternoon that Jeno was supposed to wake up at least by 10:30 so that he could _properly_ cram for the two midterms he had the next day.

Jeno closed the top of the coffee maker before placing a coffee cup in the appropriate spot and pressing the button that granted the largest serving of hot coffee. 

"How may I help you?" Jeno questioned Jaemin, no bite to his voice. A small smile had already crept its way onto his face at the sight of Jaemin leaning against the kitchen island, smiling at him with an expression Jeno knew all too well. One that Jaemin wore while taunting him, or to win him over in some fashion. 

"Already a rough start to the day, huh?" Jaemin's grin only grew more sinister. 

"It's almost as if you agreed to wake me up if I wasn't awake by 11 but let me continue to sleep anyways," Jeno countered. 

"I did wake you up, darling. You told me that the extra sleep was more important than the extra studying, within 3 minutes of me having woken you up."

"Sleep _is_ more valuable, but now I'm in a bigger time crunch. Mr. Na, I'll need you to fulfill your duties next time," Jeno teasingly reprimanded. The coffee was done brewing and its scent wafted throughout the kitchen, warm and familiar to both boys. 

Jaemin made a pained expression as he walked towards Jeno. Jeno, however, moved towards the fridge to retrieve coffee creamer, oblivious to the seemingly wounded Jaemin. Upon returning to his cup, he began pouring creamer to his taste when he felt arms unexpectedly wrap around his middle and a face nuzzle into his neck. 

"Don't call me that," Jaemin spoke, voice low. 

"Ahh, I guess that is kind of awkward, isn't it?" Despite Jaemin's sudden proximity, Jeno was unfazed and began to move to face the younger. He wasn't very successful, as Jaemin's grip only tightened on him.

"Stay."

Jeno didn't have much of a choice as he was already pressed into the kitchen counter. Fortunately, he didn't mind, spare for precious minutes of studying going down the drain. He exhaled slowly and allowed Jaemin to hold him for what felt like much longer than the few minutes it was, studying and downing coffee at the forefront of his mind.

"Jaemin." Jaemin's grip on Jeno loosened, allowing the latter to finally turn around while still within his hold.

"My coffee's getting cold and I haven't-" Jeno was cut off by a pair of smooth lips meeting his. _Chapstick?_ Jeno couldn't help but wonder. Normally, the younger's lips were noticeably chapped and Jeno felt as much whenever Jaemin's lips would wander across his skin. This change in the feeling of Jaemin's lips was far from unwelcome; it was appreciated, even. 

Jeno quickly dismissed the idea of extra minutes of studying heading to the Underworld when he decided that the way Jaemin's lips felt in that moment were simply too gratifying to abandon. So he wrapped his arms around the younger's neck and kissed him back. If Jeno felt Jaemin smile into the kiss, he didn't say anything. Regardless, Jaemin knows of the effects he has on Jeno, sometimes knowing them even before Jeno does. Like how swiping at Jeno's bottom lip, combined with pressing into him just a little more, pressing his fingers across his back just a little firmer, opens Jeno up in a malleable way. 

Coffee could always be warmed up, and Jeno was no stranger to _mega_ cramming.

2.  
Jaemin was lazing around on the couch with his trusty AirPods tucked into his ears and his even trustier phone in his right hand, scrolling through the screen aimlessly. He was leaning his weight onto the armrest of the couch and was about to look through YouTube for suggested videos when Jeno approached him and unceremoniously plopped down onto him, dark gray hoodie and glasses and all.

And _man_ , did he adore that sight.

Jeno wearing glasses was rare enough; contacts simply gave him optimal vision and didn't need to be wiped down every time an accidental smudge had the misfortune of presenting itself. Jeno in a hoodie just made the boy look softer than he already is and Jaemin couldn't help but find him adorable. Jaemin straightened himself out before placing his phone on the couch and reaching for Jeno's waist.

"What's up, baby?"

Jeno simply hummed, face snuggled just below Jaemin's shoulder. Jaemin knows Jeno well enough to know that the older seeks out skinship randomly and frequently. Jaemin is no enemy of skinship, either. 

"Bored," Jeno finally muttered, eyes closed.

"Me too." Jeno would've normally suggested to do something by this point, but it seemed as though both boys were perfectly content with doing nothing and just giving each other company. 

"Well, we could…," Jaemin trailed off, a cold hand sneaking into the back of Jeno's hoodie. Jaemin's mind tended to wander when he had ample free time, and having Jeno already situated within his lap was no saving grace. Jeno instantly pulled back from Jaemin but only pushed himself into Jaemin's hand more. Jeno's cold tolerance was below Jaemin's, and the latter knew as much, the scoundrel.

"You…"

Jaemin chuckled as Jeno pulled his hand out and grabbed his wrist, pinning it against the couch besides Jaemin's head.

"I have two hands, you know," Jaemin pressed on, emphasizing his point by quickly slipping his other hand into the front of Jeno's hoodie, splaying his hand flat against the older's abdomen. Jeno didn't bother trying to fight the smile that wanted to display itself, even as he took hold of Jaemin's wrist _again_ and placed it besides the younger's head, _again_. 

"Wow, babe. I didn't think you'd be interested in role reversal." Jaemin's voice dripped with something dangerous and unpredictable. The smug grin he flaunted wasn't doing him any favors in Jeno's eyes. Jeno had the upper hand in this situation, did he not? And in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to wipe the dastardly grin off of Jaemin's face. 

So, he did just that. Or rather, tried to.

Jeno leaned forward and connected their lips, only to find that Jaemin's smile grew even bigger, the insufferable bastard. Jeno tightened his grip on Jaemin's wrists. Jaemin was humored by the idea of Jeno pulling the reins for once, wasn't he? Jaemin's ego could use a detox.

"Ow, ow, owww," Jaemin whined, his hurt and pitiful facial expressions concealing his ulterior motive. Jeno reluctantly loosened his grip; he knew that Jaemin isn't as innocent as he seems. Jaemin promptly cupped Jeno's face with his hands and whispered into his ear, "Wrong move, darling." 

Within the next few seconds, Jeno found his hands placed on Jaemin's shoulders as the younger began ravaging his mouth. It took a moment for Jeno to match Jaemin's pace, caught off guard. He could still be the one that gets Jaemin to open his mouth for him, still be the one to win over that semblance of control. Just as he was about to prod Jaemin's bottom lip with his tongue, Jaemin beat him to it. 

Jeno could still keep his mouth shut and not let Jaemin get his way. But he complied, their tongues meeting readily and with no real grace. 

He complied because he isn't really interested in role reversal, after all.

3.  
Any dorm party hosted by roommates Donghyuck and Yangyang were always off the chain and downright chaotic. Dim lighting, thumping bass, and cheap alcohol were all a given. Tipsy people acting completely wasted and a group in the corner smoking up a chimney were all familiar sights. The cramped space of the dorm contributed to the escalation of humidity and sweat in the room, people pressed against familiar people and strangers alike.

Jaemin wasn't much of a drinker. He also didn't particularly trust any beverage offered to him in a setting as fleeting and lawless as this one. Jeno, on the other hand, didn't shy from the idea of having a good drink. Keyword being good; although he's friends with Donghyuck, he knows that Donghyuck won't always know whether or not it's safe to consume a drink from a random cup. That's why he was drinking straight from an unopened bottle itself, having popped the cap off like a sommelier.

Needless to say, Jeno wasn't in a sober state of mind. 

Jaemin could tell as much as Jeno sauntered towards him, the bottle in his hand nearly empty. As he took the last sip, he headed towards a plastic bag he hoped was meant for disposables. Tidiness always seemed to accompany Jeno, drunk or sober. After heading towards Jaemin, he leaned against the wall and gave him a small smile.

"Hi there, pretty." Jeno giggled to himself. Jaemin really was so pretty, the prettiest. Jeno's mind didn't have to be under the influence to believe it.

"Hey there, pretty drunk." To be frank, Jaemin was ready to leave the party ASAP. He wasn't committed to any aspect of it and would rather have Jeno all to himself within the privacy of their dorm. 

Jeno could be quite the talkative drunk, the alcohol freeing his mind to voice more of his thoughts instead of keeping them undisclosed. Hence, it came as no surprise that Jeno uttered something with surety, though in the guise of a question. 

"Don't you wanna kiss me?" Jaemin would laugh at that if he could because they both already knew the answer to that. Instead, he felt Jeno pull him in by the collar of his top.

"Mm, what do you say, lover boy?" Jeno took the liberty of loosely placing his arms around Jaemin's neck. Jaemin does laugh then, more a huff of air than anything, before placing one hand on the older's neck, the other holding his waist, before leaning in, only realizing midway that Jeno had done the same. Jaemin could smell and begin to taste the alcohol from Jeno's lips. 

Even if he hadn't planned on becoming intoxicated, Jeno's mouth alone would change that narrative by the end of the night.

It's no surprise by the way Jeno eagerly ran his tongue along Jaemin's, as though the younger boy's mouth was his key to paradise. And maybe it was, because Jaemin was just as enticed and greedy. 

It didn't take long for Jeno to let out a low groan, pulling apart to allow himself to catch his breath. Even through the dim lighting, Jaemin could make out the flush on his cheeks. It suited him, though he'd rather be the one to make Jeno blush naturally over having alcohol paint with a rosy brush over his lover's cheeks. 

"Let's get out of here." Jeno's tone was hushed yet hasty, an unspoken promise of what was to come. 

Jaemin was more than willing to oblige.

4.  
Jeno had always liked when their most intimate times were spent like this. Jaemin fucking into him with abandon, abusing his perfect heat as if he had something to prove. His pride soaking up every one of Jeno's audible gasps, the increasingly lust-driven expression on his face that spelt out desire, Jeno's dazed pleads for _more_.

Depending on his mood, Jaemin would cause Jeno to crumble under him slowly after finding that angle that washed him over in incomparable pleasure. Sometimes, he would just gyrate his hips, other times rocking his hips forwards with no real rhythm nor vigor. Hearing Jeno's worked up whines of _Jaemin, please_ were like a symphony in the younger's ears. He couldn't deny that watching Jeno fall apart and succumb to the growing heat in his body, raking his sharp eyes over Jeno's face as he begged _for_ Jaemin, stirred up his carnal desires in a wicked way. 

When Jaemin wanted to fuck away his stress, or simply fuck Jeno the way he was meant to be fucked, he didn't hold back. He would piston his hips into Jeno and pound into his prostate over and over again, rewarded by Jeno's involuntary and voluntary cries and moans. He would feel pressure continue to rise and pool in the pits of his abdomen. He would feel Jeno clenching down on him for some leverage, tight and oh so warm. He would bring Jeno to release and ride out his own high with shallow thrusts.

Right now, his lover's face and chest were flushed as he briefly licked his bottom lip while looking at Jaemin's own. Jeno was full with the feeling of Jaemin's length inside of him, rocking into him at a delicious pace. Jaemin slowed his movements in favor of bending down and pressing his lips against Jeno's soft ones. Jeno took the opportunity to carefully grab a handful of Jaemin's hair, his other hand finding purchase on Jaemin's waist. 

Jaemin abruptly pulled out of Jeno, the head of his cock only barely pushing past the latter's rim. Within a second, he forcefully pushed back in, drilling into Jeno ruthlessly before stopping his movements altogether when Jeno's lips parted in a pant. Jeno's face morphed into one of a person who was about to file a complaint to corporate. Jaemin's throaty laughter was no remedy, but at least he brought his lips up to Jeno's once more, going straight for a relaxed bite on the older's bottom lip before pushing his tongue into his mouth. 

Jaemin swallowed the sounds that escaped Jeno's throat before trailing his lips lower, placing wet, open-mouthed kisses along the expanse of his neck before harshly sucking on a spot towards the bottom. Jeno let out a satisfied sigh as Jaemin continued to move downwards before biting down on skin just below Jeno's collarbone. Jeno's fingers on Jaemin's waist dug into his skin deeper as Jeno let out a low whine. 

The night was still young, and stamina was still running strong. The fun had only just begun.

5.  
Jaemin could easily admit that his bed in their shared dorm was no longer his bed alone; it hadn't been for a long time now.

It wasn't out of the ordinary when Jaemin found Jeno half laying on the younger's bed, a pillow cushioning his back from the wall. Jaemin had just completed an essay that's existence had been stored in the recesses of his mind up until some hours ago, having needed to come to terms with the fact that the paper was due at midnight and not next week. 

Jaemin could tell Jeno was on the cusp of sleep by the way his eyelids were half-closed. When he felt the bed dip, Jeno asked, "fun paper?" 

_Tired twerp_ , Jaemin thought.

"Yeah, about as fun as staring at a brick wall." Jeno lightly snorted, watching as Jaemin moved towards him before the latter pecked him on his cheek, followed by trailing his lips just to the side of Jeno's own. Jaemin pulled away, the incurable baiter, before Jeno sat up straight and turned to face him, the older's hand reaching forward to cup Jaemin's neck. Jeno erased the distance between them, pressing his lips against Jaemin's languidly.

Jaemin shortly pulled away with a "wait." He repositioned himself before patting on the empty space between his legs. Jeno shifted into Jaemin's personal space, moving his legs to straddle Jaemin's middle. Jaemin took ahold of Jeno's left wrist, gazing into the latter's eyes with a seemingly pure sparkle in his own as his lips glided along the inside of Jeno's wrist. Without warning, Jaemin surged forward and planted his lips onto Jeno's, catching him off guard. 

Jeno's free hand shot out to Jaemin's shoulder, the other still within the younger's firm grip. Their lips clashing head-on was anything but gentle. Jeno's huff of surprise was caught between Jaemin's lips before the latter began slowly trailing his left hand down from Jeno's chest to his waist. Jeno readily let Jaemin set the rhythm of their kissing, content with following Jaemin's lead. Jaemin eased up on his hold on Jeno's wrist when the older pulled away, their faces but centimeters apart as their breaths intermingled. 

"Gonna sleep soon?"

"Nope, gotta look over some lab notes first." 

Jeno hummed in understanding before offering a cheeky "good luck." Jaemin grinned devilishly as he latched onto Jeno and used his weight to cause them both to topple over. Jeno began laughing breathily as Jaemin peppered his face with fleeting kisses. 

"By 'good luck' you mean 'glad I'm not in his shoes', right? Right?"

Jeno couldn't help full-on laughing in Jaemin's face. 

"If you say it like that…," Jeno trailed off, unable to hold back another burst of laughter. 

"It's okay, I have my good luck right here!" Jaemin cupped Jeno's cheeks while displaying a ditsy facial expression. 

"Through thick and thin, through debauchery and smartassery, my good luck provides it all!" Jaemin insisted before pressing a searing kiss to Jeno's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> jeno and jaemin dorm together, but #1 and #2 take place at jeno's house when they have the house all to themselves (hence the presence of a kitchen and a couch, respectively). #1 takes place during the last day of a long weekend, hence the midterms jeno had the next day. 
> 
> #4 was merely a vain effort to avoid using the work "cock" for 500 words straight (but ultimately failing). ~~honorable mention: they don't always fuck in missionary~~
> 
> i hope this fic was enjoyable! as always, kudos and/or comments are appreciated ♡


End file.
